L'ombre
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Duo et Shinigami... Qui peut exactement définir leur relation ? Schizophrénie ? Possession ? Et si la vérité était tout autre ? ! YAOI SLASH ! DuoShinigami


Auteur : Camille et son esprit dérangé ( )

Genre : Triste, song-fic, accueil où on s'ennuie avec des types pas doués pour se foutre de ma gueule vu que je les entend à cinq mêtres… -- Yaoi trop space

Base : GW

Titre : L'ombre

Disclaimer : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) La chanson est pas à moi, mais à Kyo… Par contre, l'histoire est à moi

Couple : Duo et Shinigami…

Blabla de l'auteur : En plus des types pas doués, y'a le vent et les visiteurs mal embouchés et **surtout** y'a pas assez de visiteurs pour que je ne m'enquiquine pas -- donc : fic -

Rating : NC-15 (c'est un peu gore par moment… Et j'ai réutilisé une image très érotique -paraît-il- par rapport au sang, donc bon…)

**Précisions :** en **gras**, la chanson, en_ italique_, les pensées de Shinigami et en "normal" les pensées de Duo…

Excusez moi pour cette présentation horrible, mais FF semble récalcitrant aujourd'hui...

CE N'EST PAS LA FIC ORIGINALE A CAUSE DE LA NOUVELLE POLITIQUE DE FF NET CONTRE LES SONG FIC... L'ORIGINALE ESTS UR UN LJ, DONT L'URL EST EN LIEN SUR MON PROFIL... PARDON...

L'Ombre

Juste un massacre… Des dizaines d'enfants… Un piège d'OZ… Et moi qui y ais cru !

Flash-Back :

Il me semblait que Deathcyste n'avait jamais été aussi peu maniable… Comme s'il refusait sa mission… Pourtant ! Détruire un baraquement de soldats fait partie de son rôle, surtout si ces militaires appartiennent de l'Alliance…

D'un coup de faux, je brise le bâtiment en deux… Et leurs petits corps d'enfants qui s'envolent, qui brûlent…

NOOOON !

Fin du Flash-back

Alors Duo, cette mission ?

Nickel, Qua-chou ! Ais-je répondu…

Et dans les yeux de Heero, je lisais déjà un mot… Menteur. Il savait, lui… Juste des enfants, il le savait. DEJA ! NON ! Il ne faut pas !

J'ai menti…

Et déjà, j'oublie mes scrupules… Je le sens revenir peu à peu, m'otant cette réticence. J'ai tué… Mon Dieu revient et me libère… La Mort revient !

_Duo, souviens-toi… Notre rôle est de tuer, de les libérer de ce monde, mais aussi de libérer ce monde d'eux !_

_Les laisser planer doucement, les laisser me voir avant qu'ils ne fassent partis de mes sujets. Qu'ils voyent leur Seigneur… La Mort ! Qu'ils sachent que je ne suis qu'un début et non une fin. Venez dans mon royaume… Mourrez !_

_Et pourtant… Je n'ai plus envie d'accueillir autant de servants… Je n'ai plus envie de tuer ?_

_Non ! Venez à moi et servez votre Dieu !_

Te souviens-tu Shinigami, comme nous étions avant ?

Et toi, Duo, Petite Reine de la Mort, le sais-tu encore ?

Je te hais, Shinigami ! De tout mon corps ! De toute mon Âme ! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Juste une machine que tu utilises pour tes tueries ! Un fils de Dieu que tu as jeté dans le sang, que tu as imolé sur ton autel ! Un enfant que tu as fait Mort sur Terre ! Je te hais pour tout cela !

_Et toi, Duo, ne crois-tu pas que je te hais tout autant ? Regarde-toi ! Tu m'as donné cette pitié pour l'autre ! Toutes ces victimes que je n'ai pas pu prendre ! Je veux mes esclaves ! Je les VEUX !_

_Je te hais, ma petite reine…_

Si seulement… Tu protèges les autres… Quatre, Wufei, Trowa et Heero… Je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu as fait de moi… Mais je t'adore pour ce que tu as fait pour eux… Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te haïr en paix ?

_Ma petite reine… Comment veux-tu que je tue ceux à qui tu tiens le plus ? Ceux qui te font sourire et rire ?Ma jolie princesse… Laisse-moi te couronner mien ! Laisse-moi te faire Dieu avec moi ! Laisse-moi te faire hurler de Nous, dans ce lit ! Laisse-moi…_

_Oh, Duo…_

Sors de ma tête ! Sors de moi ! Cesse tout ! Regarde comme mon corps te hait ! Vas-t-en !

_Tes mots, hurlés, résonnent encore en moi… S'ils pouvaient te sortir de mon Âme ! Mais je ne t'en aime que plus…_

_Pourquoi ?_

Ils cherchent les solutions pour notre future mission.. .Seulement… Je suis comme un spectateur… Comme si ce n'était pas ma vie… Juste… Une pièce de théâtre dont je ne connais pas le texte…

_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi… Une peu toi et un peu moi. Un peu Mort et un peu Vie. Un peu Shinigami et un peu Duo…_

_Tu es toujours plus en moi, en mon cœur… Je t'Aime toujours plus… Je t'Aime à en mourir…Belle ironie…_

Je ne peux pas l'aimer… Il est Shinigami… Il est un Tueur et a fait de moi la même chose… Il m'a couvert de son sang…

Je ne veux pas devenir cet Assassin… Qu'a-t-il fait de moi ? Duo Maxwell a peur…

J'ai peur…

_A quoi bon espérer ? Il me hait. Il me l'a tant et tant hurl… Et moi, je l'Aime… Il est chair ; je suis sang…_

_Laisse moi me glisser en toi… Laisse moi… Duo… Accepte-moi…_

Et la Mort se glisse dans la Vie. Et Shinigami s'unit à Duo. Et le Sombre fait partie du Clair…

Deux âmes qui se mélangent, atteignant ainsi la Paix…

**Fin !**

Vendredi 13 août 2004

Vive la cheville niquée, ça sert à avancer les fics… ;;;


End file.
